Visible and Invisible
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: For my friend Rik's Shadow who has a scar over his eye. This story is to tell how he got the scar. Rated T for safety. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Visible and Invisible

Prologue

In the woods. In the woods again, as he had been for the four seasons of the year. The first one, winter, had had Omega, spring had had him to, summer had destroyed him, and fall had wondered were he'd gone. And now it was winter again. But this time it didn't have Omega.

Shadow's lip curved up slightly, "My I'm seeming more and more poetic lately. But always centered around Omega." The scar over his right eye throbbed harder at the mention of Omega's name, he traced it with a finger. Omega had not only left memories... he had left Shadow with two scars. One visible, and one invisible.

His mind drifted back to the memories of what had happened in the spring and summer...

_Spring, earlier that year._

Shadow glared at Omega as he dodged a round of bullets, "Omega, why must we train using bullets?" "Your enemies will not attack you with rubber Shadow." Was all Omega would say, Shadow sighed, exasperated. And leapt forward, disconnecting a wire in Omega's arm that would stop him using weaponry. Omega blinked, (if robots CAN blink) and looked at Shadow, "Well done. Last time you failed to stop me and were injured.

Shadow touched his side unconsciously as he frowned at Omega, "Injured is putting it lightly. You tore a chunk out of me with those things." Omega made a noise close to a chuckle. "You did not react fast enough, you paused."

"Hmm... what about that time I almost blew you to bits? You hadn't paused." "Affirmative." They heard a clunking noise and Gamma came out of the trees, "Life-form Shadow, E-123 Omega. Life-form Rouge requires your presence in her dwelling."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and followed Gamma, who was smaller than Omega. Sometimes Shadow wondered what the outcome of a battle between them would be, he did not know he would find out in the summer.

Rouge grinned, "So, "life-form" Shadow, had a nice training session? Didn't get torn up this time?" "No. I disconnected Omega's weaponry." Omega and Gamma were pulling on aprons, when Shadow and Rouge had first seen them do it, it had been very amusing, now it was normality. They went around cleaning, Gamma's arm with a cannon attached could double as a vacuum cleaner.

"So Shadow, any news of Sonic?" "No." Rouge sighed, "Ever since Robotnik was defeated it seems like Sonic was too. Amy has been here for weeks, sobbing her heart out in the room I gave her." "That's what the noise was?" "Yup." Gamma went upstairs and they heard a shriek of surprise. Amy had been tossed through the air by Gamma, Omega caught her before she hurtled to the floor.

"Th...thanks Omega!" "Affirmative." Omega went back to using the feather duster. Amy sat down with them. "What was Gamma doing this time darlin'?" "He wanted to clean the room I was in..." Amy looked sheepish now, "... I didn't keep it as clean as I could have."

Rouge smiled, "That's alright Amy." "Thanks Rouge." Shadow stood and went into the kitchen. "What's wrong with Shadow?" Asked Amy. "Omega's been taking him out for training in the forest, daily, when he is supposed to be out there trying to find Sonic among all the rocky areas that were left with Robotnik's defeat."

Amy stood up straight. "He's supposed to be looking for Sonic and Omega's keeping him here? Omega!" Omega came. "Why are you keeping Shadow here when he should be looking for my Sonic!"

"He requires the training for a future possibility." Amy pouted, "Can't that training come around the time of the possibility?" Omega stared at her with his red eyes, "The time the possibility comes into being might be upon us before we realize, without his training, something may happen we do not want. Machines and life-forms both." Shadow had heard this through the kitchen door. Gamma, who was now in the kitchen with him, paused.

"What does he mean Gamma?" "There might be some data stored on Omega that none but Robotnik could access, it might contain something that could jeopardize the existence of all beings, mechanical or organic."

"That's the plainest I've ever heard you speak." "Affirmative." Shadow went straight past the two females and the robot, "I'm going to look for Sonic." He darted out the door before anyone could stop him, if they had tried to.

**Authoress: Thanks to Rik for letting me write this story with his permission. :) It's to explain how the Shadow from his story Dimensional heroes, got the scar over his eye, he was going to write it himself but.... he got a major dose of writers block there. X) So I'm writing it for him. :D I hope I do this correctly.**

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns all characters so far blah blah blah.... they don't own me or CrazyNut.**

**Authoress: But I own the miserable Disclaimer who tells you guys what I DON'T own. XD**

**Disclaimer: I heard that!**


	2. Chapter 1

Visible and Invisible

Chapter 1

Shadow stopped, looking over the rocky plain that was starting to show a bit of green again. He saw something, he quickly skated down. It was Robotnik's Egg-o-matic machine, and close to it were Robotnik's bones. Shadow didn't feel any nausea at the sight, he just felt contempt for Eggman. He had kept on trying to destroy the environment that he loved when he was taking a break from trying to stop Sonic, or rather, pretending to take a break.

But he wasn't looking for Eggman, he was looking for Sonic. The battle had been terrible....

_Flashback._

Robotnik's latest machine was destroying more and more of Mobius's surface each minute, and Sonic wasn't there to stop it, Omega and Gamma were inside trying to learn which controls would turn it off, every second another foot of green was torn up, chewed, and spat out as dull wood chips and shredded green. Shadow was unable to do anything. Even though he and Sonic shared a sometimes less-than-friendly rivalry, he wanted to help Sonic.

Sonic had even gone to his hyper form and still hadn't beat Robotnik's latest machine. They weren't named Egg then something anymore, this was the Destructo-Sonic (how subtle), Robotnik had gotten obsessed with destroying Sonic, now every machine he built had Sonic's name in it somewhere. This robot was tall, much taller than a tree, and the cockpit was the head, Robotnik was in it. The robot was shaped like Sonic.

If Robotnik had come up with something like that three years ago Sonic would have said something like "Aww... I didn't know you liked me so much!" but all he could do now was dodge and shoot off the occasional attack. He had gone straight at Robotnik at first, but had been wounded, the chaos energy healed him, but he realized that wouldn't go on long. So he'd taken to retreating and attacking when possible. Amy was locked in one of Eggman's ruined bases, and so was Rouge. Everyone else was...... gone.

Shadow pounded harder against the box like structure he was trapped in, but it wasn't good. Sonic couldn't stop long enough to free him, and both of them knew it. "Sh...Shadow!" Shadow heard Sonic call his name, "Toss me your Chaos emerald and try to lend me your powers!" Shadow wasn't sure he should, so he flatly refused. "Shadow this is the only way I'll be able to win!" So Shadow managed to shatter a small section of the box using the chaos emeralds powers as fuel, then he tossed it out and grabbed Sonic's hand.

He could feel himself getting weaker the longer he held on, but hold on he did. Soon he collapsed, only able to lean against one of the corners and watch. "Thanks Shadow." Sonic's fur was white which flickered to blue, then yellow, then red, then black. "Time to end this Robuttnik." He had a trace of his old smile back on his face.

"Chaos............... BLAST!" Sonic's chaos blast was much bigger than Shadow's had been, maybe because he had all the emeralds, maybe because of his hatred for Robotnik, maybe because he was using double the energy he usually had..... whatever it was, it created a huge orb of destructive black energy laced with blue.

Robotnik died on impact, his machine was destroyed, the Egg-o-matic was unharmed though. Omega and Gamma exited the machine they'd been trying to stop as soon as they saw the blast heading their way. They quickly rose high into the air, Gamma helping Omega. The machine was destroyed, almost everything for miles around was reduced to rubble, then Sonic lost power during the middle of the blast, it hit him in the chest and he was flung far away, they couldn't see how far.

When the blast dwindled to nothing, Omega and Gamma came down, they lifted Shadow from the rubble and collected the chaos emeralds, freed Rouge and Amy... but didn't find Sonic.

Amy partly blamed Shadow for Sonic's disappearance, ("You didn't try hard enough to get out!") Shadow would have vented his grief and rage on her if he hadn't know she was taking Sonic's disappearance just as hard as he was. Sure Sonic could be annoying but..... he had always been there, you could always hear some smart remark from him, you could always feel a rush of wind as he ran past... but now..... nothing. Gone, just like the others. Shadow went out every day to look for Sonic, and so far, hadn't found him.

He put his shoulder against a huge rock blocking the path he had to go through, it would take longer to find a way up then continue, his muscles stood out like cords along his arms as it shifted, a robotic hand appeared on the rock behind him and pushed. Shadow stood there just breathing for a few moments then said, "Thanks Gamma." "Affirmative." They continued on.

***

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Beep beep beep. Omega stood still in the middle of a half-dead forest that Robotnik's final battle hadn't reached... but there wasn't as much water for all the trees, if you were to find a fully green tree it was rare. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. "Hard drive scan commence." Ninety-nine percent of all the files he had access to. He halted with a final _clunk _as he found one he couldn't access.

He scanned it, and found to his roboty surprise that Robotnik never had access to it either. It was labeled with two simple letters. P.B. Omega slowly blinked, indicated by the lights that were his eyes slowly dimming until they were black, then slowly brightening back to full intensity. He would have to look into this. As he clunked on, P.B. was burned to his mind.

***

Rouge and Amy were not aware of the small creak as the door opened and the slight draft that swept through the house, the two females were playing a game of monopoly and enjoying themselves immensely. The intruder was pleased (in a fiendish way) that Omega, Gamma, and Shadow were out of the house. He needed them out. He swept forward silently, something in his hand.

"I win!" He heard Amy shout with delight. He aimed, and fired, two shots, in quick succession. They both gasped with surprise, Amy fell across the board, scattering pieces everywhere, Rouge fell back onto the coffee table, water poured onto her shirt and the floor. The intruder smiled, a cold, metallic smile. "Well my pretties. You come with me now, just like before." And he quickly picked them up and disappeared. A curtain blew inward with the wind, the glass smashed.

**Authoress: OOOOOOOOHHHHH! R&R and tell me what you think. ^^**


End file.
